User blog:Datadragon Seraphim/A new RP idea ... again
So, after some thinking and deliberation, I have decided that perhaps, I would just take all my ideas in RPing and my own personal fantasy writing practice and move them into one much more expansive idea, because, well, let's try something new and untested! So, basically, the RP is set somewhere after the events of Skyrim, as usual with most of out RPs here. The main objective of the RP isn't so much to end a greater threat, but rather, various factions fighting over powerful artifacts, to gain hegemony and at the same time engage third party threats that will crop up and will of course threaten everyone, or maybe a few specific factions. In any case, there will always be people losing out and people winning, of course. Every action performed will make some love you more, some hate you, or maybe there will be no repurcussions? I would encourage the formation of temporary alliances and stuff, but this RP idea I have, it's NOT A POLITICAL RP and don't treat it like one and start the boardroom wars. It's going to be action intensive and oriented. Not that we will have no politics, just that well, politics can take a backseat. In any event, all players only have one "essential" character, who cannot die unless you allow it (or the GMs are sick of your powerplaying, if you do powerplay). Other characters are only "protected" and will be killable in certain circumstances, to keep things interesting (don't worry, killing them FOR NO REASON OTHER THAN LELS IS FORBIDDEN and considered as powerplaying. Offenders will be punished.) Harassment of people and their characters, or ganging up against them for no good reason is neither encouraged nor allowed, especially if you leave the person with no escape. It will be treated as powerplaying in some cases. If you all gang up on a rule breaker, nobody will stop you, though. Try to do stuff in good faith, though. Excessive fooling around can result in ... unsightly circumstances. I am placing a daedric artifact as the central plot pivot. Basically, as I wanted to do in a previous RP idea, which I had to shelve due to studies, the Ebony Blade of Mephala serves as a device that everyone is questing for. In it's incarnation here, the blade devours souls and imbues the wielder with the power of every past wielder. Of course, you can't just get your hands on it easily and it will change hands frequently, since you aren't omnipotent wielding it and the sword somehow can think. If the sword hates your guts, bye bye sword! Also, when you gain the Ebony Blade, your character will be demoted to protected, so get ready to designate a new sole survivor. Just because you are hard to kill does not make you invincible. Maybe the sword just feels like killing you? Some backstory information: The Imperials, Stormcloaks and Aldmeri Dominion are stuck in a nearly hopeless three way war where they are at an impasse (of course, you can help change that!). The Dragonborn went the path of the Volkihar in his desire for power (and immortality, so he can stop Alduin again if necessary) and destroyed the dawnguard (although they have reformed). The College of Winterhold, Thieves' Guild and Companion's questlines are done, but NOT BY DOVAHKIIN. Miraak lies dead by the Dragonborn's hand, but he cult remains and plans his revival, by beseeching Mora for his soul. The Dark Brotherhood has killed the emperor, and are locked in a bitter feud with the Morang Tong. You have to decide who you want to help as your premier assassin group ... each side has it's own costs and rewards. The Dragonborn, meanwhile, has taken a long Holiday to Oblivion to do stuff he wants to do there, so of course, we won't be seeing him, unless you powerplay so much, he decides to come back and whip your butt due to the cosmic imbalance. If the Dragonborn whips your butt, your butt is whipped, so basically no running away from death if you do silly things (and annoy the community). Or perhaps not. Maybe some other Players will be sent to kill you and your essentiality is removed. ---- There will be several factions joinable at the start, of course, but radically different: Dawnguard - The remnants of the Dawnguard have reformed. While most of them have been slain, Agmaer survived the battle as the last Dawnguard, cursed to be a partial vampire even though he does not want to be one. His condition is apparently incurable as the curse has eaten partly into his soul. Agmaer tries to reform what he once held dear. Agmaer is apparently protected partially by Meridia, who blocks the Sanguinare Vampiris from taking a complete hold over his soul. Meridia fights Molag Bal for Agmaer's soul and you can help either side! Members of the Dawnguard are granted free Silver swords and crossbows that use silver bolts. They can access Photokinesis as a magical form, know many undead repelling and destroying spells and possess a supernatural sense to seek undead and vampires. High Ranking members will be able to summon the Dawnbreaker into the battlefield for use against undead, for a single attack (which will be explained - this attack is a powerful damage spell). ---- Volkihar vampires - The Vampires have been purged a few times under the rule of the Dragonborn, who of course turned only his close friends. Many of the vampires encountered in Skyrim will NOT MAKE A REAPPEARANCE. Serana is the current ruler of the keep and the wife of the Dragonborn. His absence eats into her mind and causes her to go slowly insane. The Volkihar are known for their brutal methods, but they only capture and enslave the "wicked" like bandits due to the Dragonborn's intercession and reforms. Serana has recently asked her underlings to capture innocents for her use, though. Want to help Serana, or maybe drive her crazy? You can! Volkihar vampires are of course granted vampirism. In daylight, only their health regeneration stops. While all their stats will suffer, they do have better stamina and magicka regeneration than a mortal at all times. Other rules apply, except 35% more flame damage and 35% less frost is the standard. They possess night vision and improved senses overally, but their sight degenerates in the day. High ranking members can transform into vampire lords in most situations (growing wings and talons, but their appearance remains constant, different from Skyrim's.) which grants improved stats overall, but limits spells to vampire spells only. ---- College of Winterhold - The College has successfully recovered the Staff of Magnus and several other artifacts. After a series of events, the Archmage is a completely new person (to be revealed). The College just aims to hoard as much artifacts as they can, as well as study the properties of these artifacts and unravel their secrets, to of course, make more spells. Your voice might affect how they use their knowledge, and what new secrets are found... College mages are taught new spells that allow them to directly manipulate magicka and expel it. These attacks take the form of magicka flares and beams, allowing devastating attacks that only magical resist will resist (it ignores elemental resist!). College Mages can cast the most basic of spells with no expenditure of magicka and are much more efficient with spells. They can also drain magicka from others with a touch spell. High ranking members can utilize powerful, unstable spells that deal massive damage, but have the chance of backfiring. They also gain a unique arcane insight that lets them charge enchantments using their magicka. ---- Companions - The Companions have decided that Lycanthropy, while useful, has far too many downsides on it's own. As such, they started deeper research into better fighting techniques and such. Eventually, they started deriving skills and abilities from the ancient art of sword singing, which allowed them the ability to imbue their weapons with supernatural power (although they can't actually perform sword singing). Maybe you can prove to the companions they are good men with dark sides, or do you want the feed the beast blood and rage? Companions members are given free armor (if they don't have such) and a free Skyforge Steel sword. Basic members are all already skilled at moving in their apparel and are relatively more agile than many of their peers. Some will have learned the ability to fire windblades from their weapon, to cut at long range. High ranking Companions are granted a lycanthropy. They can fire windblades generated by their claw attacks and gain extreme speed in wolf form. In the lycanthropic form, some damage is reduced and the claws can easily perforate weaker armors, being imbued with supernatural energy. ---- Thieves' guild - The Thieves' guild has reformed themselves and made several reforms to their membership. They have paid off several wealthy individuals in the various cities to keep the pressure off their backs. Brynjolf is the reluctant new leader and he isn't too glad about it. Maybe you can advise him to be a good man and commit crime for the benefit of the people, or maybe you should just tell him a criminal is a criminal, to encourage more crime. Thieves' Guild members don't exactly enjoy flashy spells or slick powers, but they can happily commit crime in some cities and pay reduced bounties. Or pehaps, even the guards will help them out. They have steady allowances from what the guild earns and fences everywhere willing to buy up absolutely anything. High Ranking members gain several shadow based spells from Nocturnal to aid them in stealth ... and killing/incapacitating targets! ---- There will be more factions and benefits/costs as the story opens up. You are free of of course, try and quit your factions, or even double cross them, but the price can be heavy ... in fact, some factions will happily send people after you to murder you and these people can be pretty powerful. In fact, they might be other Player Characters who just want revenge or the kick of killing you. Or maybe they might send you off with a goodbye kiss! Or you can be a lone wolf and not join any faction. You miss out on some benefits, but freedom is a great benefit, is it not? Do anything you want! Also, you can always do contracts and mooch off the various factions, for the sake of it, or even try to kill them all. Why not? Although, of course, there is a price - people from any faction might just come to kill you with buddies and if you are severely disadvantaged, TOO BAD! So, how will you shape Skyrim? How will you help or hinder your friends and enemies? How will you write your story? To be a Knight in Shining Armor, a Dark lord/lady or maybe a morally ambiguous anti-hero, it's all up to you... Category:Blog posts